


Move in with me

by Kaylock



Series: Oops! I'm falling for Wally West. [8]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylock/pseuds/Kaylock
Summary: They have been together for a while now, so as graduation grows closer and their acceptance letters for college reach them Wally wants to make sure the both of them will stay together for long after.





	1. Acceptance letters

**[Calling it the University at California sounded too weird, I am sorry if you wouldn't choose an art career, you can still change the name of the college just as you can change the main character's name]**

“Did you get in?”

Even if she was trained to stop attackers at any given time, after dating the fastest boy alive for two years and five months, Victoria could always tell when the one to startle her out of nowhere was him.

“We're in front of the school Wally; I haven't had the time to find out yet” She answered amused at the impatient boy who huffed in response.

Wally had received his letter of admittance for Stanford about a week ago to study physics, he had been excited at the time, but over the course of the week, Victoria could not ignore how restless he was becoming.

He kept asking about her acceptance letters as she had applied for various Universities that had her dream career. She didn't honestly understand why he seemed more interested than her on finding out where she'd get into.

“If you keep acting like this I'm going to assume you just think I probably didn't get admitted anywhere,” She told him her face expressing sadness but her tone betraying her act.

Wally shook his head quickly at her, dismissing the thought “No, I am sure you were probably admitted everywhere it's just”

“Just?” She asked curiously, but Wally shook his head again as if trying to get rid of his thoughts

“Well, which college do you want to join?” He grinned at her but had reached out with one hand to hold hers as they walked.

She recognized the movement of his hand on hers; usually, he'd squeeze her hand softly and then let it rest with hers calmly as they walked.

He had this nervous tick though; he'd start playing with her fingers and palm under his, even reaching out to her cuticles with his thumb and rub them back, she was used to the risk of her polish disappearing whenever she'd paint her nails.

That's what he was doing now, but as much as she wanted to ask him what was wrong, she knew that if he hadn't told her yet he was just not ready, so she'll wait for him to be.

Whatever it was it had to do with her college admittance, and she guessed he didn't want her to end up in a different country.

“I'm not sure. They're all good, and I'm leaning a bit to one that's closer” She smiled.

“Closer to Gotham?” Wally inquired slightly insecure.

At least Victoria felt like it sounded that way, but Wally was smiling at her softly, still suspicious but dismissing it she shrugged.

“I meant on this country, CalArts sounds amazing” She reassured squeezing his hand and while hummed, his hand relaxing on hers.

«•••»

Alfred was out running errands. He had picked Dick from class early due to him having a free period that day and then had been assured Victoria wouldn't need the drive from school.

Wally was grateful for the man when a small pile of letters greeted them both as they entered the manor, three letters to be exact, he had immediately rushed to get them so Victoria could read them, she chuckled at his eagerness.

As Wally walked back to her at an average pace, he skimmed quickly over each address. He paused as he read the address for the third letter and turned back to the first one, then the second one. Again.

Wally frowned as he realized there was no sign for what he had been looking for and Victoria looked at him worriedly as he stopped in front of her thinking.

“What's wrong?”

He hesitated for a moment before voicing out his thought “You did apply for the college in California you liked, right?”

She looked back at Wally surprised then guessed what was wrong and frowned “The letter for it hasn't arrived?” She asked taking the envelopes from his hand and looking at them while making her way to the living room couch.

Wally followed to sit beside her looking over her shoulder to the letters and hearing her sigh.

“It should have arrived today too as far as I know” She admitted, “But if these are acceptance letters then that might mean I wasn't accepted at CalArts.”

Wally shifted beside her before speaking “Well, maybe it's just late, I doubt these aren't acceptance letters.”

Nodding Victoria opened the first one for a college in Vancouver with an excellent reputation which in fact said she had been admitted.

The next letter was for a college in New York she had also been interested in and that had apparently been pretty much interested in her too.

The last one for a college in the UK Bruce thought would be a good idea for her to join, even if the man wasn't the most encouraging about his partners studying far away when he might need them in the city. She had also been accepted to this one.

Victoria smiled happily, proud at having been accepted to the three colleges, even if the one she was leaning more towards wasn't on the list. She turned to grin at Wally, expecting a grin and congratulations but her smile fell when she found him frowning.

Wally was glaring at the letters as if they had personally insulted him. She had to know what was wrong now.

So she took his hand in hers, startling him momentarily “What's wrong, Twinkletoes?”

He smiled slightly at the nickname before sighing “This just messes my plan up a little” He chuckled half-heartedly, again rubbing his thumb over her nails nervously.

Victoria looked at him expectantly, and after a moment Wally went back to explain.

“I know you're never going to be really far, whether you go to the UK, to Canada or just a little up to NYC” He accepted first “I mean, there are Zeta beams everywhere, and we already live in separate states anyway so—“

“Wally” Victoria called his name softly so he'd calm his rambling, Wally sighed and nodded slightly before continuing with a sheepish grin.

“You know how this is, we stay with each other as much as we can but aren't you tired about those moments in which we can't just study together or reach each other immediately? For whatever reason” He inquired curiously.

Victoria nodded immediately, her boyfriend may be Kid Flash, and they may have Zeta beams, but it was still difficult to meet sometimes, or it took a little bit too long for an emergency, sometimes the beams wouldn't work, and that was a problem.

After more than two years together their schedules were getting busier, even when it came to the team, now with college, it would be even worse.

Wally hummed at Victoria's agreement before continuing.

“I was just hoping you'd choose CalArts, a school in the same state as Stanford and well” He rubbed the back of his neck “Since it's so close I hoped you'd like it if we shared an apartment.”

Victoria looked at him surprised, she gulped down, feeling a small excited war on her stomach “You want us to move in together?”

He chuckled at her a little “We wouldn't have to, I just thought it'd be ideal, you know?” He asked as if looking for approval “We've been dating for a bit of a while, so I didn't think about many cons, I think—“

“Wally that'd be amazing” She grinned brightly “We could spend more time together even through horrible and chaotic schedules, we wouldn't have to uselessly complain about the other not getting enough sleep through the phone, we would— There are just too many things that would get better!”

Wally's grin was growing huge the more she spoke, he was getting more excited by the idea now even if it had seemed so distant a moment ago “We— we wouldn't have to ditch the idea completely, you know, I could wake up earlier in the morning and run through zeta's to school”

As he explained this Victoria's grin faltered, she ended up frowning as she considered it “If I study far from California and we move together you'd have the same problems we do now but with your school attendance.”

There was a moment of silence before Wally groaned and leaned forward, he rested his forehead on Victoria's shoulder while she reached for his hands with hers “So much for that plan” He complained bothered.

“Why so gloomy?” Dick's voice came from up the stairs as the 16-year-old teen jumped up on the railing to get down faster “You don't look like two people who're finally ditching school in a couple of weeks.”

Wally turned his head still on Victoria's shoulder to face his best friend and whined: “Victoria got an acceptance letter from every school she applied to except the one that's close to mine.”

Dick, aware of Wally's plans to live together with his sister in California, stiffened, then he rushed upstairs without warning leaving Victoria and Wally staring at him confused.

Soon, the boy rushed back down and offered them another letter; Wally looked shocked sitting up straight while Victoria eagerly reached out for the message, quickly scanning it with her eyes and grinning wide.

To make sure though, she ripped the envelope open and hurried to read it “We're moving in together!” She squealed loudly before crashing against Wally's arms who was still slow on the intake and gaping.

Once it finally sank in, he grinned “You got in! You got in!” He exclaimed loudly, in a flash he was across the room twirling her around on his arms while she laughed and Dick clapped at them happily.

Victoria looked at Dick after she calmed down a little “Why did you have it though?”

Dick shifted slightly “Well, I know you both and I love you both so when I saw it I went upstairs to call Bruce and tell him the school you chose,” Victoria opened her mouth, but Dick quickly stopped her “Of course I knew you'd choose that one, geez.”

Victoria and Wally looked at each other, then shuffled over still in each other's arms until they had reached Dick, making him join the hug, Dick continued after chuckling “Anyways, I kept the letter to give him the address easily.”

“Why did he need the address?” Wally asked curiously, Dick laughed

“To spoil her recklessly, Bruce is looking up apartments for her, so, if you guys want to move in together, you better convince him before he gets a small place.”

Victoria snorted “You think Bruce would get me an apartment that fits only one person?”

“You-you're right, yeah, forget it, don't even worry about telling him” Dick laughed.


	2. Ours

“You’re aware we’re still going to see each other at Mount Justice all the time, right?” Victoria grinned at Dick who rolled his eyes

“That is if Wally doesn’t convince you to go all the way into retirement with him” Dick looked at the red-head pointedly.

Over the past two months, Wally, the fastest boy alive whose dream had come true when he was ten, who had been excited to join his hero on crime fighting, and loved the thrill more than anyone Victoria knew, had been mentioning retirement from his superhero life in passing.

_“I've been doing this for eight years; I don't remember what life was like without my powers before I placed the weight of that responsibility upon my shoulders.”_

As important as it can sound, when Wally had mentioned it was as pretty light comment, he didn't seem to mean much by it, like it was just a thought he'd been contemplating from afar.

Dick still didn't understand it to its full extent; he had ended up cranky about the possibility of his best friend leaving the team eventually. Victoria, knowing what would happen eventually, did not manage to reassure him much.

This was a problem she'd have to tackle later on herself. Wally would want to retire, something like that would, of course, be harder to achieve when your girlfriend insisted on remaining a vigilante herself.

Wally rolled his eyes lightheartedly at his best friend over his accusations “I've got my dream job, why would I go anywhere? Except, of course, all across the country for college.”

Dick sighed but ended up punching Wally’s shoulder playfully “I know you said to only call for important missions, but remember she's ours every Sunday until finals.”

Wally snorted, and Victoria grinned “Every Sunday, so Bruce and you better not stand me up boy wonder,” She said happily, her family was more accessible to say goodbye to at least, she still felt Mary West’s bone-crushing hug after an hour since she last saw the woman.

The doors to the manor opened to reveal Bruce and Alfred, each holding one last box to get into the car Bruce had let them borrow, once he deemed everything was in place, Bruce turned to the teens on the sidewalk, “Ready?”

Victoria grinned “I think that’s it, yeah” she looked at Bruce a bit awkwardly, no matter how close they had gotten and how open Bruce had become with time this particular situation felt weird, neither looked like they knew how to say goodbye

Bruce cleared his throat “It’s 7 am, but if you take the road you suggested you won’t arrive anytime soon If you’re set on driving there the two days travel plan that I—“

“Bruce, we want a trip” Victoria calmly explained again.

“That’s the good part, we’ll look around, have fast food, see the festivals we can catch up to, it’ll be a lot of fun, we’re not in a rush,” Wally told the man with a grin.

Bruce sighed but nodded and smiled at them “Yeah well, don’t know how comfortable it will be with the many boxes you’ve got with you but as you wish” He relented, kinda.

“Thanks, Bruce” Victoria grinned and finally leaned over to hug the man who calmly hugged back.

They separated, and Victoria rushed over to say her goodbyes to Alfred until soon both young adults got into the car and waved Wayne manor goodbye, it was such a weird situation that it felt like they wouldn’t see the place again in a long time.

«•••»

The trip was so much fun, even the day in which it rained so hard they had to get a hotel room and stay stuck there, right after Victoria used the credit card Bruce had given her to pay for the room she received a text from Dick.

 **ShortPants:** Bruce got the notification, he knows where you are, he looks way too pleased.

Anyways, despite the feeling of Bruce being smug miles away from her, the trip had been fantastic, but being able to finally unpack would also be a beautiful thing now.

“I swear, Victoria if it isn’t as close as possible to your school I’m going to complain eternally, I can perfectly run from here to Stanford, that was the whole point,” Wally complained, it was his turn at the wheel, and they still couldn't find the apartment complex

“But you’d need more fuel, and I can use my bicycle” She tried to justify.

“Oh my god, how far from your school is the apartment Victoria?”

“Don’t spoil me! I can perfectly ride a bike for a couple of extra blocks!”

“And a couple of blocks aren’t going to make any difference when I have to run all the way to Palo Alto!”

The argument was cut short when they finally reached an apartment building little sides closer to the city than the University was, Victoria hoped the cozy inside would make Wally drop the issue.

“I complained to Bruce until he got me a decent sized place instead of a bigger one” Victoria spoke as they made their way up through the elevator with a couple of boxes and bags on their hands “It's furnished, it's well kept.”

“I wouldn't know, you didn't let me see any pictures” Wally rolled his eyes at her but his smile hadn't disappeared ever since it was confirmed they'd move in together “Can you hurry? I wanna see already!”

“What a whiny boy did I choose” Victoria answered purposefully slowing down in front of him, Wally groaned at her, and suddenly a ghost of wind knocked the boxes and bags she had on her hands.

Once Victoria realized what was happening she found the things already waiting in front of the door to their new apartment and her boyfriend right in front of her face with a huge smug grin on his and holding up the key she had been given at the entrance. It was her turn to huff and cross her arms when Wally winked at her and rushed off to open the door.

Once the door was open Wally disappeared inside, Victoria rushed over to follow, but right as she reached the door she was scooped up on his arms.

“It's perfect!” She heard him yell behind her making Victoria laugh as he twirled her around in the living room “It's comfortable, it has one room and a big studio, it has tall windows it's...”

“Home” Victoria finished for him as her feet finally reached the floor and Wally's colossal grin became softer, sweeter as he stared at her with adoration and nodded.

“It's _our_ home,” He explained “No more running around for visits and sleepovers, no more lack of time to be together even if we're on finals season. We can wake up together every morning, make each other company as we try to study, come back always to the same place, no matter how busy we are.”

He had leaned down to rest his forehead against hers and Victoria sighed blissfully, surrounding his neck with her arms “I feel like I'll wake up any moment now” She admitted, “It's just, I am so not-“

“Used to this?” Wally asked finishing her thought and chuckling “I know; you're used to Dick, Bruce and Alfred, I am used to my parents, and now? It's going to be just you and me.”

She smirked, “I am not washing the dishes, you use more than me.”

“Does miss trust fund kid even know how to wash the dishes?” He mocked her making Victoria push away from him with mock outrage.

“How dare you? Wait until my father hears about this!”

Wally burst out in laughter at her before raising his hands up in surrender “Alright! Well, I'm not doing the laundry! You change clothes more than I do.”

“Everyone does, you don't even know where your shirts disappear to” She made a face at him acting all grossed out, and Wally gaped.

“Oh, so it's like that, huh?” He smiled while saying so; Victoria felt red flags appear as she saw him slowly stepping closer “You'll regret it!”

Victoria anticipating his run jumped high up over the couch to avoid the red-head with a yelp, she was victorious for only a couple of moments before he had taken her up on arms and laid her on the couch. His fingers were at her sides, and Victoria could barely breathe through her laughter.

It took some time to get all their belongings upstairs and into the apartment since they kept getting distracted and fooling around, they were just too happy.

There was still a lot of unpacking to do but both of them laid lazily on the couch, Victoria resting on Wally's chest as he ran a hand through her locks over and over.

Breathing in and out without the worries of having to leave at some point of the night and greeting or feel like they were bothering family members.

“Can you sing for me?” Victoria asked him and felt Wally's chest rumble softly under her as he hummed thoughtfully.

“You might fall asleep,” He murmured and she smiled.

“Then you'll carry me to our bed” She answered happily at the simple mention of it being their bed, not his, not hers, theirs.

“You're too spoiled” He huffed lightheartedly.

“That's also your fault; you always take care of me.”

Wally's chest shook as he chuckled, he didn't answer; Wally wouldn't stop spoiling Victoria, and he hoped she would always let him. Moving in together was a massive step in their relationship, but it felt both comfortable and exciting.

If things stayed just like this, he wouldn't mind.

And as if showing how true her statement was he decided to spoil her, he reached to brush her hair back as he began to sing softly until she fell asleep.

_“Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help_   
_Falling in love_   
_with you...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next Wally West Fic will appear in a new series, so don't miss out on it.
> 
> The new series will be full of Wally West Soulmate AU's and they will not be directly connected to the universe of "Oops! Spoilers." So each can be read individually.


End file.
